


A Word Between Us

by Rosefire15



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-23 17:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosefire15/pseuds/Rosefire15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of The Lizzie Bennet Diaries-based drabbles, featuring snippets into the lives of Lizzie Bennet and William Darcy during and after the video blogs. [LizziexDarcy]<br/>Prompt#7: Spur. Set after the Catherine de Bourgh confrontation, and Lizzie has just done something that may have made things worse between her and a certain CEO.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reporter

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey everyone! I finally decided to take a plunge into LBD fandom! This is a collection of drabbles in response to one word prompts generated by a Random Word Generator (found on watchout4snakes . com). There will be 10 word prompts, updated every other day starting from today. Hope you enjoy these snippets into the lives of Darcy & Lizzie!
> 
> Disclaimer: The Lizzie Bennet Diaries belongs to its respective owners. No infringement on that right is meant by this fan fiction.

_"Words mean more than what is set down on paper. It takes the human voice to infuse them with shades of deeper meaning."_

  
_-_ Maya Angelou

* * *

_**A Word Between Us** _

* * *

Prompt #1

_Reporter_

  
**Word Count:** 525

* * *

She glanced up from her laptop, with her blue ballpoint pen settled in between her teeth. She had her notebook set aside beside her on the sofa, when she finally saw that what she wanted to see was beginning on the silent television.

She set the pen aside on top of her now closed notebook. She closed the laptop, placing it on top of her notebook before reaching for the television remote to increase the volume. Her blue eyes indulged in the appearance of a certain _someone_ who finally graced their presence on her television screen.

Her auburn hair was tied in a messy knotted bun on her head, but few tendrils threatened to fall from it. She constantly found herself pushing loose strands of hair behind her ear, as she eagerly awaited his words.

Lizzie smiled when she saw her boyfriend of six months, William Darcy, for news coverage about his and Pemberley Digital's latest endeavour in the video apps technology market.

She smiled when she noticed how nervous he seemed to be, with his stoic expression, pursed lips and furrowed brows. The reporter was a petite blonde woman with bright blue eyes, who spoke rather enthusiastically about the media empire heir. Much _too_ enthusiastically.

Lizzie bit back a smile as she noticed Will start to get agitated when the young, bubbly reporter spoke graciously about his accomplishments at such a young age. And how it was amazing to have someone like him in the California area to bring it higher up on the global scale for upcoming innovations in this market. Though it would appear to someone one else when he replied with brief, terse statements that he was rude and arrogant, Lizzie knew that it was simply his awkwardness in being thrust into the spotlight.

As the news report was coming to a close, the blonde reporter couldn't help but slip in one personal question.

"For the viewers, of course," she insisted before she asked if he was single.

Lizzie inhaled a deep breath, unsure of how he would answer that question. She knew that he was a private man and did not want his personal life be the talk of tabloids and the public.

She was surprised, however, when he looked up to the camera. His steely blue eyes penetrated through the screen, as Lizzie felt her heart skip a beat. His gaze softened as, for the first time in the interview, he smiled.

He spoke with alarming poise in his voice, "I'm not single, unfortunately. I have fallen in love with a beautiful woman, Lizzie Bennet."

Lizzie felt her heart beat quicken, as she felt her chest constrict. She couldn't help but widen her eyes in disbelief. She felt her cheeks redden, as she muttered, "I can't believe he did that."

The reporter replied to his shocking confession with saying that it was a pity for the rest of Los Angeles and California that such an amazing man was taken. She added that his girlfriend was very lucky to have him.

William Darcy surprised Lizzie and the viewers again when he smiled, shaking his head, "No, I'm the lucky one."

* * *

**Always exploring and unleashing,**

**ღ Rosefire15**


	2. Delicate

**A/N: Thank you all for reading, reviewing and following!**

* * *

_"Words mean more than what is set down on paper. It takes the human voice to infuse them with shades of deeper meaning."_

_-_ Maya Angelou

* * *

**_A Word Between Us_ **

* * *

Prompt #2

_Delicate_

**Word Count:** 419

* * *

It was long before she realized exactly how she would be able to manage him and his crazy over-protectiveness. She simply whispered one day, "Honey."

He looked up from his laptop, his eyes wide and frantic. His eyes looked glazed as they searched her face and profile as he exclaimed as he crouched down in front of her, "What's wrong?"

She couldn't help but bite back a smile before she masked her expression with being grim and grave. She searched his face. When she didn't respond, he touched her face and glanced down to her stomach. "Are you alright? Why aren't you saying anything? Is something wrong?" he exclaimed, his voice soft with concern.

She felt her resolve break for a moment, when she noticed how concerned he was for her well being. However, just knowing how overbearing he was all the time, she strengthened her resolve and knew it was time to play a game with him.

"Honey," she started again, her blue eyes searching his own. He nodded, unable to say anything as he waited for her to speak.

"I…" she hesitated to give it its full effect. She knew it had done the trick, when she heard her husband exclaim, grabbing her face.

"Lizzie, I can't handle it! Please let me know what's wrong! If anything happened to…" he trailed off, a lump forming in his throat, unable to continue.

Her gaze softened as she touched the tendrils of hair on his forehead. She smiled sadly as she finally said, "Honey, I think I'm craving some passion fruit. Do you think you can buy me some?"

At first, Darcy looked at her with confused eyes, as he repeated back slowly and unsure, "Passion fruit?"

Lizzie nodded, a smile finally gracing her glowing face. She was trying to stifle a laugh when she saw her husband's shocked and adorably confused expression.

"But, I thought—" he couldn't finish when he saw his wife finally laugh.

She couldn't help it! He looked so adorable in his confusion, and she felt so much better after getting back at her husband.

"Lizzie! I thought there was something really wrong with you!" he exclaimed, indignant and angry at his wife. "I thought it was the baby!" he added, after catching a glance at her round middle.

She laughed before leaning forward and giving him a peck. Her blue eyes sparkled when she remarked, "That's what you get for being so overbearing and not letting me do anything in my _delicate_ condition!"

* * *

**Always exploring and unleashing,**

**ღ** **Rosefire15**

 


	3. Trap

**A/N: Thank you all for reading, commenting and following!**

* * *

  _"Words mean more than what is set down on paper. It takes the human voice to infuse them with shades of deeper meaning."_

  _-_ Maya Angelou

* * *

_**A Word Between Us** _

* * *

Prompt #3

_Trap_

**Word Count** : 567

* * *

No matter how many times she thought about it, she knew that whatever possessed her to do this - it wasn't normal. Probably a supernatural entity possessed her at that moment and time to even accept the request, before she would be able to revoke her acceptance.

"God, who am I kidding?" she muttered as she looked down to what she was wearing.

It was the annual Halloween corporal retreat, and somehow Lizzie Bennet wound up dressing up as an _eagle_. She knew that when she visited Charlotte on behalf of her company that she worked at and to "monitor corporate progress," she would not want to miss out on any chance to hang out with Charlotte.

That's when she realized that no matter how many times she thought about it, she would always say yes to her best friend. Even if it meant dressing up as an eagle _._

She raised her arms that had wings attached to them, as she muttered, "Why eagle?"

She looked up at Charlotte who was donning her usual "ketchup" costume and muttered, "Why am I an eagle again?"

Charlotte looked at her, before she smiled, "No reason. Just thought that it suited you." She winked at Lizzie, before excusing herself to tend to her other employees.

Lizzie rolled her eyes before taking a sip from her drink. She searched the restaurant for anyone who she might know, apart from Charlotte, Collins and Charlotte's secretary.

She raised her free hand to her head where the top part of her beak was and pulled it snugly to fit her hand. When she looked up, her face brightened when her eyes locked gazes with a fair pair of blue eyes.

She smiled, set down her drink, and made her way through the crowd. She bit back a smile when she surveyed the profile of the man, clad in orange and black strips. She finally looked up, her heart full when she saw a dorky smile on his face.

"So, who roped you into wearing that?" she asked, stifling back a laughter.

Darcy looked at her with an amused expression and looked down to see his costume. "Gigi. Apparently, she thought a tiger would match an eagle?" he shrugged before leaning forward to kiss Lizzie's forehead.

Lizzie rolled her eyes as she nestled herself into Darcy's big arms. She whispered as they walked into the restaurant, "Don't you remember Gigi and Fitz's codenames for us?"

He looked down at her, and his eyes brightened with the realization. He laughed softly, shaking his head, "I can't believe they are still running with that."

Lizzie shrugged her shoulders, "Hey, my viewers thought it was awesome. Why not?"

Darcy gazed intensely at her before replying, "Exactly, why not? But I do need to say – won't everyone think it is a little odd that an eagle is here with a tiger?"

Laughing, she whispered into his ear, "The CEO of Pemberley Digital and his wife, the Mass Communications Director, definitely need to make a lasting impression here, right?"

Darcy's eyes darkened before he whispered, his breath tickling her right ear, "I guess. But I think that being a tiger and eagle alone won't catch everyone's attention. Wouldn't having the tiger _trap_ the eagle in its clutches make a better lasting impression?" He grinned before leaning in to give her a kiss, after trapping her within his arms.

* * *

**Always exploring and unleashing,**

**ღ Rosefire15**


	4. Blink

**A/N: Thank you all for reading, commenting and following!**

* * *

_"Words mean more than what is set down on paper. It takes the human voice to infuse them with shades of deeper meaning."_

_-_ Maya Angelou

* * *

_**A Word Between Us**_

* * *

Prompt #4

_Blink  
_

**Word Count:** 645

* * *

It was almost impossible to _blink_ as she was forced to sit down beside Darcy by his own sister. After their rather awkward conversation, they stood up, their heads out of the video frame. She muttered something she wasn't quite sure what exactly. Her mind was absolutely confused and clouded with feelings with embarrassment and chagrin. However, she managed to say something coherent when she heard a reply from his as well.

She glanced up at him and saw his intense blue-grey eyes gazing down at her intently. She instantly shivered, as for some reason; something possessed her to touch his wrist. She exclaimed, "Thank you," before she jerked her hand away and quickly turned off her video camera.

She stayed facing the video camera, away from Darcy – trying to calm herself down. She chided and questioned herself why she even did that. _As if it wasn't awkward enough already,_ she thought.

She was startled when she heard his deep voice, "You're welcome, Lizzie."

Lizzie turned around, unable to look into his eyes. Finally, when she found herself muster up enough courage to look at him, she raised her head and was taken aback by their sudden closeness.

Darcy looked down at her and focussed on the bottom part of her face. He closed his eyes and heavily sighed, before he opened them and looked down into her eyes.

"I believe you have a dinner to attend?" he muttered, his eyes never leaving hers.

Taken aback by the intensity of his stare, all she could was nod in reply. He gave her a warm smile before stretching out his arm in the direction of the door. "You first," he motioned.

She narrowed her eyes in confusion as she absentmindedly gathered her items and her purse. Lizzie walked out of the door, acutely feeling his dominating presence behind her.

Once again, she narrowed her eyes when she saw Gigi trying to inconspicuously hide from the door and pretend that she was texting. Once Darcy closed the door behind him, Gigi came up to the pair and asked excitedly, "So?"

Darcy instantly began reprimanding his sister on the decency issues behind her manipulations. "It is hardly fair to Lizzie or me, what you did, Gigi."

Gigi actually had the good manner of looking shameful of her actions, before she glanced over at Lizzie. Lizzie seemed to be looking off outside the window, lost in her own thoughts.

"Lizzie?" Gigi whispered. Darcy hadn't noticed Lizzie's demeanour when he began reprimanding his sister and was slightly saddened by her expression.

"Lizzie? Are you alright?" Darcy asked, desperately wishing it wasn't related to his presence or the trap that had ensnared them both.

Lizzie's eyes were glazed over when she brought her attention to the Darcy siblings. She still seem to be not paying attention to the present, with her thoughts somewhere. Finally, she slightly shook her head before smiling, "I'm alright."

She looked at Gigi, before mouthing, "I'm talking to you later."

Gigi nodded eagerly, before she stopped when she saw the glare from Lizzie. Silence had fallen, making it a very awkward situation – once again. Finally, Darcy spoke up, "I think Gigi and I better get going. Have a pleasant dinner with…?"

"Dr. Gardiner," Lizzie muttered, her eyes never leaving his.

Darcy stared at her for a moment before shaking his head and slightly smiling. He grabbed hold of his sister's hand and whispered, "Good night, Lizzie."

Gigi piped in, "Good night, Lizzie. See you tomorrow?"

Lizzie nodded, her gaze still unwavering from Darcy. Even after they exchanged farewells and left before her, Lizzie couldn't help but stare at their retreating forms down the corridor. She felt like it was impossible to _blink,_ as she still couldn't keep her eyes off where they had been, even after they had turn at the corner of the hallway.

* * *

**Always exploring and unleashing,**

**ღ Rosefire15**

 


	5. Luggage

**A/N: Thank you all for reading, reviewing and following!**

* * *

_"Words mean more than what is set down on paper. It takes the human voice to infuse them with shades of deeper meaning."_

_-_ Maya Angelou

* * *

**_A Word Between Us_ **

* * *

Prompt #5

_Luggage_

**Word Count:** 564

* * *

 “Lizzie, are you sure this is all that you brought?” Her boyfriend of two years asked incredulously, his eyes round in surprise.

Her blue eyes darted towards her purse and the small duffle bag in her right hand. She glanced up at him and looked at his luggage. She stifled a giggle when she noticed two large suitcases beside him, as well as a laptop case hanging from his right shoulder. In his left hand were both of their tickets.

She shrugged as she mentioned, “We are going to _my_ house. I am pretty sure I can live off a duffle bag.”

Darcy grinned at her before placing his two pieces of _luggage_ onto the cart and leaned down to take her duffle bag to place it on top. He started pushing the cart, with Lizzie walking beside him.

He started again, his tone slightly hesitant, “It’s just that --- I’m not used to a woman who packs so little.” Glancing at her expression, he hastily continued, “Even if we are going to your parents’ home.”

He continued as they finally made it to the line to be passed through Customs, “Gigi definitely brings more than a duffle bag everywhere we go.”

Lizzie laughed at this, for she knew exactly how much Gigi prepared and packed for a trip – any trip. Be it, going home to San Francisco or going to Los Angeles to stay with her brother – she would always bring at least three large suitcases filled with whatever she could really find.

“I know,” Lizzie said, as she smiled at him.

Darcy smiled back at her, but furrowed his eyebrows slightly. He added, however, “Caroline actually brings at least twice the amount of luggage as Gigi, whenever we go on trips.”

Lizzie glanced at his face and saw that he looked nonchalant, considering what exactly he had confessed to her. She glared at him, as she said rather forcedly, her anger tightly constrained, “And how many times exactly did you go on trips with her?”

Darcy shrugged as they pushed the cart a little bit forward. He stopped and glanced at her, taken aback by her flushed facial expression. He mentioned hesitantly, “I don’t know; too many to count. Why?”

He felt worried when she wouldn’t speak, as she turned away abruptly. Darcy frowned and was about to ask if she wasn’t feeling well, when he stopped himself from asking. He realized why exactly his girlfriend was acting in such a way. He chuckled, as he muttered, “Wow.”

He asked her louder, “Are you jealous, Elizabeth Bennet?”

Lizzie spun her head around and looked at him in surprise. Her face instantly reddened with embarrassment as she tried to cover up her jealousy with stuttering words. Darcy laughed as he leaned forward to press his lips against her forehead. He pulled away as he tilted up her chin with his index finger. He searched her face and smiled widely, “Those trips were always with Bing. Why would you think that I would even contemplate on going with a vacation with her alone?”

Lizzie looked chagrined and had the decency to look ashamed by her anger and jealousy. She was about to speak when he shook his head. He pressed his forehead against hers and whispered, “I wouldn’t mind, though, if I got to travel everywhere and anywhere in this world with just you.”

* * *

**Always exploring and unleashing,**

**ღ** **Rosefire15**

 

 


	6. Wishing

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reads, give kudos and comments! And oh, I couldn't resist writing a drabble about the San Francisco tour! Those pictures are way too adorable!!**

* * *

_"Words mean more than what is set down on paper. It takes the human voice to infuse them with shades of deeper meaning."_

_-_ Maya Angelou

* * *

**_A Word Between Us_ **

* * *

Prompt #6

_Wishing_

**Word Count:** 731

* * *

Lizzie glanced up, her eyes mesmerized by the beautiful San Francisco night sky. She closed her eyes and felt the exhaustion of the day finally catch up to her. Her mind wandered to thoughts about that eventful day. She had toured San Francisco with Darcy and Gigi. She didn’t really know what to expect, being with both Darcy siblings at once. What she didn’t expect, however, was Darcy’s rather eccentric attire.

 She remembered asking him, “You wear glasses?”

 He simply smiled down at her, before replying, “Occasionally.”

 Lizzie fought back a smile, thinking back to what actually was a great day. She even forgot, during the times she would stand next to him and watch the beautiful landmarks, that there was actually a time when she thought he was a robot. And that she hated him.

 She leaned forward on her elbows onto the railing and sighed. She gasped suddenly when she saw something bright fall across the sky. Delighted, she closed her eyes instantly and whispered words to herself. She opened them a few moments later, and smiled to herself. _Wishing_ on a shooting star was always a favorite act of hers, ever since she was a young girl.

 There was something about _wishing_ on a shooting star that made her feel like she actually had a chance to control her fate with a simple action. Of course, as she grew older, she knew that it was rather the opposite. Nevertheless, she unashamedly loved doing it.

 Her mind wandering to the events of that day, she didn’t hear the faint doorbell until there was a successive, incessant round of knocks on her door.

 She rushed back inside to the house and to the front door. She glanced outside the window and was taken aback to see who it was.

 Lizzie muttered to herself incoherent phrases before she checked her hair and clothing in the hallway mirror. She flattened her hoodie before she opened the door.

 She smiled, suddenly abashed to find the very object of her thoughts on the other side of the door.

 Darcy looked down at her, still adorned in his large rimmed glasses and leather jacket. He stood there, not speaking for a moment before he finally spoke, “I hope I’m not interrupting. I just came over to give you your souvenir from that gift shop near the Golden Gate Bridge. You must have forgotten it when you left. I –I hope I’m not interrupting. Gigi was supposed to text you to let you know I was coming over.”

 Lizzie furrowed her eyebrows before taking out her iPhone from her hoodie pocket and noticed that there were no new text messages from her. Lizzie looked up at Darcy and replied, “I guess she forgot.” She showed him her phone screen, “No new messages.”

 Darcy muttered, “Oh.” He looked uncomfortable, very different from how he was earlier in the day.

 Lizzie decided to put him out of his misery, when she grabbed the souvenir from his hands. She thanked him and added, “I’m sorry you had to come all the way over here so late. You could have given it to me tomorrow or on Monday.”

 Darcy smiled slightly at her, his blue eyes gazing intensely at her, “It was no problem. I just hope that I wasn’t interrupting you.”

 Lizzie shook her head. “Nope, just was about to sleep, actually. Those hills are quite unforgiving, as you’ve said.”

Flashing her a crooked smile, he finally muttered, “Yes, they are.”

They stood like that, gazing at each other. Darcy finally whispered, “I think I should get going. You need your sleep. Will I be seeing you tomorrow for that luncheon?”

 Lizzie nodded in response. Unsure of what to say next, Darcy nodded to her response before stepping outside the entrance. He bid his farewell and was about to leave when Lizzie exclaimed, “Wait!”

 Darcy turned around and looked at her expectantly. Lizzie swallowed, her throat still dry before she whispered, “Thank you again for such an amazing day. It was everything more than I wished for.”

Darcy smiled at her, muttering, “It was our pleasure, Lizzie. See you tomorrow.”

With that, he left her front door and walked down the front steps to his car. Watching his car drive away, she finally realized that her _wishing_ on the shooting star actually was worthwhile.

Her wish actually came true.

* * *

**Always exploring and unleashing,**

**ღ Rosefire15**


	7. Spur

  _"Words mean more than what is set down on paper. It takes the human voice to infuse them with shades of deeper meaning."_  


_-_ Maya Angelou

* * *

_**A Word Between Us** _

* * *

Prompt #7

_Spur  
_

**Word Count:** 751

* * *

 It was on the _spur_ of the moment. Really.

That’s what she said to convince herself when she got home after trudging in the rain, from Netherfield. She couldn’t even dare to look at his face after she had done what she did. She rushed home to her ability, by foot and slipped through the garage door. She didn’t even flinch when her mother started to shriek about the muddy footprints she left on the kitchen floor. She slipped off her shoes and hurried up the stairs to where her room was. She slammed the door closed and flopped onto her bed.

Her soaking hair and clothes left a wet trail behind her. Her bed eventually had a soaked imprint where she laid on her bed. She stared at the ceiling, closing her eyes. Subconsciously, her fingers traced the curves of her lips, as she reminisced the lingering effect he had on her. She closed her eyes again, trying to prevent the tears that were threatening to fall.

Suddenly, she sat up and furiously wiped her tears. She shook her head as she rushed to her closet. She grabbed an oversized sweater and a pair of sweats before slipping into the washroom. She tried hard not to think of what happened just twenty minutes prior when she slipped in for a quick shower.

However, when she felt the water touch her lips, her mind immediately went back to those thoughts. She shook her head repeatedly, until she couldn’t take it any longer. She quickly stepped out, put on her clothes and walked out of the washroom with her hair still soaking wet.

On the way to her room, she collided into her sister. The very sister who must have been at Netherfield, when she made an entire fool of herself. She felt her cheeks aflame with embarrassment, when she thought what he must have said happened between them to her sister.

Her sister, who mentioned that she was worried about her and wondered why she left so abruptly, was perfectly dry despite the horrendous rainfall outside.

Lizzie felt everything implode from within her brain and found herself actually yelling at her sister, before slamming her door shut in her sister’s shocked face.

It must have been at least an hour before she realized that she was staring out the window, glaring at the never ending rain. She finally realized that it was time to face the facts.

Minutes later, she found herself staring at her familiar tripod camera. She exhaled deeply before she began. “I know I probably look like a mess right now. Don’t need to say it twice. It’s been one of those kind of days.”

She looked off to the side to her laptop and saw her wallpaper. It was of her during the San Fransisco tour.

She faced the camera again and sighed. “It’s been pouring here, and normally I love the rain. But today – it felt….horrible.”

“I even shouted at Jane today – I mean, **shouted** shouted. I just hope she can forgive me. Who am I even kidding? It’s just Jane – she always forgives everyone.”

Lizzie shook her head, as she whispered, “My name is Lizzie Bennet, and I think I just made everything worse.”

She whispered again, after a few seconds of silence, trying to figure out what to say next. “How, you might ask? Well, it all started when—“

“Lizzie?”

She felt everything go cold as she tensed in her seat. She didn’t want to turn around, because she was both afraid that her mind was playing tricks on her and on the possibility that it wasn’t.

She finally turned around and stood up, finding herself looking up into the very blue eyes of William Darcy.

She muttered, “Darcy…”

His eyes looked determined as he closed the gap between them. He searched her face imploringly before he asked, his voice painstakingly quiet. “Did you mean it?”

Lizzie looked up at him, as she bit her lip. She couldn’t find herself to answer as she found herself flaming up.

He must have found something in her face as encouragement because he smiled a breathtaking smile before he leaned down. His face was just inches away as he whispered, “I hope you meant it because if you did, I hope you don't mind me doing this.”

 He closed the gap between them. Lizzie felt herself relaxing into his embrace, as she found herself deepening the kiss. Very much **not** on the _spur_ of the moment.

* * *

 

**Always exploring and unleashing,**

**ღ Rosefire15**


End file.
